Squirrel Demons?
by barronsgirl
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Inuyasha chases squirrels? Want to find out?


Squirrel Demons?

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha though I do have a Nerf sword that I like to run around with and yell Wind Scar!

A/N: This takes place after Kikyo dies but before the end.

Kagome had noticed before the way he would look at squirrels out of the corner of his eyes. She never thought too much on it though, always assuming that it was his "know what's around you" mentality. So when she popped out of the well a day early, she could not believe the sight in front of her eyes.

Inuyasha was chasing squirrels. Not just one squirrel. It was like a whole herd of them chattering away, making evasive maneuvers. They were darting from tree to tree, twisting around branches, popping in and out of leaves. As soon as he got too close to one another would hop on his back or fly past his face. The way they moved so smoothly, so in tandem, she knew this was not the first time they had performed this intricate dance.

Kagome could only watch in awe, half in, half out of the well, afraid to make a sound and end this ballet of moves. She could see some of the actions he used in following them were used out in the battlefield. Was this practice for him? In fights he seemed to move instinctively, effortlessly. With a life he lived in the past and present, it was no wonder he learned to fight and fight well. She just never thought he would take the initiative to practice.

Kagome realized she had underestimated Inuyasha. She knew he was smart, though he tried to hide it. Even acting like a bakka-head half the time could not overshadow the code of honor that ruled his life. Every muscle in his body, every line on his face spoke of determination for the task at hand. She was amazed by the speed he moved, the agility of the twists he used in mid-air.

She had watched him fight before, but she was always more worried about his life than to pay attention to the strength of his legs, the reach of his arms. He always put so much of himself in everything that he did, that she somehow lost sight of the fact that what he did, he did for the pack. He was the protector, the alpha, the one to stand in front and take the hits for them. The grace of his body held her entranced and she could not help but to see him in a new light.

She saw the man beneath the boy. The one he kept so well hidden, that she could only see glimpses of before. And what she saw took her breath away. No longer would she be able to look at him and not see the care he took in defending his own. The foresight to make sure that everyone he loved would not be hurt by the ones that chased them. His character shined through and it glowed with such brilliance, that Kagome was blinded by the love she had for him all over again.

She must have made some noise or a gasp in her breath, for suddenly it stopped. The squirrels all scampered away and Inuyasha landed on the ground with a soft thump. He looked so embarrassed there, standing with his eyes not quite looking at her and his ears flat on his head. He looked like a little boy that had gotten caught playing with something he wasn't supposed to.

Kagome couldn't stand to see that look in his eyes when only moments before he had been so glorious in front of hers. Scrambling the rest of the way out, she ran to embrace him in her arms, to somehow convey to him everything that she felt. He stood still for a moment, confused as to why he suddenly had a woman in his arms. Slowly he reached around her and pulled her closer.

"Kagome", he whispered. "Is everything all right?"

She could only nod her head and tighten herself even closer to the hardness of his body. He was everything to her and she was having trouble finding the words to express how grateful she was to have him in her life. She did the only thing she could think of and pulled away from his warmth. Standing on her toes, she took his precious face in her hands and looked deep into his amber eyes.

"Thank you. For everything you do, for every risk you take, thank you."

Raising herself slightly more, she brushed her lips against his, hoping that he would take it as it was meant. That for her, she would have no other. That no matter where he went, she would follow. It didn't matter what form he took, she would always embrace him. Pulling away she could see the bemusement in his eyes, the guarded hope. It made her heart ache for him that he still couldn't believe that someone would love him for himself. Then and there, Kagome decided that she would be the one to show him. To prove to him that he had nothing to be ashamed of. He was beautiful the way he was.

With a soft smile she only used for him, she tangled her hands in his hair and slowly rubbed her lips across his, letting him get used to the motion. She could feel Inuyasha start to respond by gentling applying pressure back. His hands which were stationary on her back, moved. He used one to curl around her waist and bring her closer. The other moved to her neck to have his thumb lift her chin up for better access. They continued like this for several minutes, just letting their mouths tease each other. It was new for both of them, this soft meeting of lips and the emotion behind it. It would go no farther then this, both realizing what a huge step this was. There was still enemies to take care of and old ghosts to lay to rest, but they would take this moment in time. Cherish it. When the road got too dark, they could take it out and remember that this was worth fighting for. A new beginning for them both.


End file.
